


Hold Me Close Tonight

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Forget Me Not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Forget Me Not.

Danielle murmured softly at what she thought was someone knocking on her neighbours door, a few moments later the knocking became louder and more insistent making her realize that there was someone at her door. 

She got out of bed and went to the door, keeping the chain on as she opened it ajar. “Jack, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Can’t sleep.”

Danielle took the chain off the door, letting him in. “Why can’t you sleep Jack?” she queried as she made her way back to bed.

Jack released a despondent sigh. “Marty junior phoned me.” Jack watched Danielle for a beat. “I woke you up, didn’t Carter?”

Danielle nodded her head as she made herself comfortable. “Yeah you did.”

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, recalling his entire conversation with the boy. “Jack, why’d you come here?”

“I want to give up, Carter. Quit the force.” Jack whispered as he lowered his head. “I did the same thing to Ray after my dad was arrested.” Danielle adjusted her position, resting her arm on his shoulder. “Do you want to stay?”

Jack smiled appreciatively at her. “Yeah but I can sleep in your bed, I can’t face been alone.”

“Sure,” Danielle responded as Jack got in bed, nestling close to her. “Thank you,” he acknowledged as Danielle held him in her arms as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
